Moving On
by SpanishAccent1
Summary: After being broken up by Edward, Bella decided that she didn't need to be depressed about him. Bella was mad and decided it was time to change. Follow Bella as she embarks on becoming a better person and facing the supernatural once again. (right now I don't have a pairing, but I will soon) please read. M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not the first story I have posted, I wrote a o/s a really long time ago, but i decided it was time to give it a shot and try again. This is my first time writing a crossover and I know that it's going to be challenging at times. However, I'm willing to give it 110% to this. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: These awesome characters and places do no belong to me. **

He broke up with her. She couldn't believe it. Bella gave her whole heart to him and he has the decency to say that she wasn't good for him. That made her mad, not only at herself, but also at him. If Edward taught that she wasn't good enough for him, he should have done it earlier and with a little more grace. For someone who has lived for a hundred years and had the capacity to read people's mind he did not have the art of breaking up with people perfected. Who takes someone to the forest to breakup with them? At the time she believed it was stupid to think that she would ever measure up in the same scale as Edward. But in reality, it was him that had to measure up to her. His life depended on him deceiving the humans into believing that he was human, not Bella pretending that she was a vampire. He said that he was tired of playing human, than it was his job to stop playing human. Bella came to the conclusion that she wasn't mad, she was pissed, but she'll be damn if she was going to let her stop her life.

Bella had to admit that she was a little sad, but not enough to stop her from trying to make her become into a lifeless zombie. She realized that yes, she loved _him_ with all her heart and he stepped on it, but she had to keep moving on in life. Bella focused all her anger into getting the hell out of Forks. Everywhere she went it reminded her of the Cullen's. The cafeteria, the first place she saw them. The science classroom, where she met Edward the first time. The parking lot, where she almost died and he saved her. The hospital, her kitchen, her truck, her bedroom, they tainted every aspect of her life in Forks. Her main concern now was to focus on school and try to save money from her job to get out of the place she now finds depressing. Bella was proud of herself when she maintained 4.0GPA and was able to acquire from schools around the country. If she was able to get scholarships, she would not to worry about having to worry how she was going to get out of Forks. The moment that Bella got her acceptance letter she knew for sure that she was strong enough to face any amount of pain, or sadness and keep moving on.

With a fantastic GPA come fantastic offers from different colleges. Out of all the colleges that offered her to attend school, tuition paid, she decided to give it a shot at the University of Virginia. That was the chance she was waiting for. She finally was able to leave Forks, and as an added bonus she wouldn't have to break her father's heart. As for her major, Bella had always wanted to become a teacher. Teaching would give her the sense of helping others, since she has been doing it for her parents might as well get a career out of it. If she managed to maintain good grades and have a life, she could not only finish school in half the time, but also sow herself that she could do anything she set her mind to. Bella's master plan was to start living her life as soon as possible.

Throughout school, Bella's relationships went through changes also. Bella eventually found out that Jacob was a werewolf. Their relationship was going well, since Jacob imprinted a while ago, to Melanie, he only sees Bella as his sister/best friend. Jacob often gave her advice when she felt tired of doing everything she set out for herself. He was the secret ingredient that moved Bella to success. Charlie and Sue got together, eventually, after the death of Harry. The case of Victoria was the same; she was trying to find the weak stop around the wolves, but didn't know that Bella hadn't been home for more than a year. Laurent decided that even though Victoria was a part of his ex-coven he wasn't going to risk what Irina and he have just to seek revenge on a human. Bella and her mom are in a good page as well. Even though they don't see each other, they email and talk on the phone. Her mother was still living the life of a baseball wife, travelling around the country with her husband, but all was well.

The confidence of being a smart woman that suffered pain gave her the strength to be more outgoing, and it showed. Bella now took care of herself, she learned to do her makeup from YouTube, she bought new clothes and always had her hair done. Bella felt like she was invincible. However, that didn't change the fact that her dates went nowhere, and were lacking of something. She tried to connect to any of those dates, but it was just not working. She finally settled to be in a committed relationship with Matthew, a Business mayor at UV. She liked Matthew enough to have sex with him, but not enough to declare her love for him or even think about marriage. Bella was mostly with Matthew because it gave the image that she had it all, the relationship, the looks, and the career. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't seem to care. (you quisiera amarla-aventura) (feel again-one republic)

After she got a degree from school, she got the chance to become a student teacher for the history department at Mystic Falls High School. She would be working exclusively with Mr. Alaric Saltzman. This position required her to move to Mystic Falls and fall into the middle of another supernatural town.

Mystic fall looked almost like Forks, Just a bit sunnier. The town squared had all that she would need to be comfortable and get around. The town gave her the feel that everyone knew each other, and she hoped that she didn't become another shiny new toy again. Shortly after arriving she decided to do some shopping, and stumbles with a woman while she was walking into the store. The woman was a young, and looked apologetic. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you" The woman told Bella. After Bella reassured her that everything was aright and the crash was mutual Jenna asked her if she was new in town. Bella responded by telling her that yes she just moved down to Mystic Falls to be the TA for the current History teacher. Jenna got excited and told her that Mr. Saltzman was actually her boyfriend. When Jenna asked Bella where she is currently living, Bella responds by telling her that she lives at the apartment complex by the town squared. Surprised, Jenna tells her that Alaric lives there too. After a couple of more minutes of talking, Jenna invites Bella to join her for dinner tonight at the mystic grill. "There's a DJ coming and it's a good time to get to know people and lose yourself dancing" she tells Bella. Bella agrees immediately and tells her she would meet her at the mystic grill by 8 for dinner, drinks and dancing. Bella was happy that she at least knew of one person there. "I'm going to be alright" she thought to herself.

Now that her equilibrium improved her new favorite pastime was dancing. She loved getting lost in it, the music pumping in your ear, the lights hypnotizing you and the drinks making your free to be yourself without remorse. Excited for what the night might bring, Bella wore the tightest black skinny jeans she could find. She coupled it with a black sheer sleeveless blouse, a sparkly bandeau underneath, and her black leather jacket. To complete her look, she wore Steve Madden Pumps and made her brown pop by doing a Smokey eye. She had to admit that she looked good. Her confidence was high, and she felt in power.

Mystic grill was a unique place. It's obvious that is used by most of the people in town, especially as a young hangout spot. On one side of the restaurant there was a pool table and some dart boards. On another side you had the bar and restaurant section, where tables were set along the wall with the bar as a background. The last side had a stage set up with a DJ booth, right in front of the stage there was the made-shift dance area. It obviously looked as if the tables were moved to make room for the dance floor. Mystic grill looked like a chilled place and Bella immediately knew she was going to have fun.

Since she arrived at the mystic grill a bit earlier, she decided to go to the bar and have a drink while she waited for Jenna and Alaric. She order Jack and Coke and started to people watch. There groups of friends on tables having fun and eating, another crowd, by the pool table, cheering for their favorite player. However, what caught Bella's attention was the couple in a nearby booth. They were looking at each other with so much love that Bella felt jealous. She wanted that. She wanted to love, again, with all her heart. She wanted be in love and be loved in returned.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Said a voice behind her. She was so engrossed looking at the couple, that she didn't notice that she had company. "Umm, not really, but it's understandable that not a lot of people are into PDA, but its ok, to each its own" She said while turning around her booth to face the owner of the voice. When she turned around, she was speechless. There stood a man unlike anything she has ever seen. He had a chiseled face with striking blue eyes. His hair was jet black, which set off his eyes even more. He wore all black highlighted his body and all the muscle. On his face he wore on a smirk, she didn't know why but that seemed to bother her. "Hi" he simply said to her, his voice husky and smooth while his smirk kept growing. Bella gave him an unbelievable look and said "Goodbye" while walking away. She didn't have to go far to scape, since Jenna had just arrived at the grill. They went to a booth that had a reserved sign on it near the stage. Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw Jenna pick the sign up and sit down.

"Well, come sit down. This table is ours" Jenna told her eyes sparkling with mischief. Bella chuckled a little and sat down. "It helps that I have connections" she whispered to Bella while pointing to a boy that was bussing tables. "That's my nephew Jeremy. He is a sophomore at the high school." Jeremy looked like a teenager would. He had shaggy hair and his face was boyish. He looked like you want to cuddle him and tell him everything was going to be alright. "Well that's convenient" Bella said smiling. "I know, I never have to wait for a table and it's always a good table" she told Bella laughing. "So tell me about yourself, what did you do before coming to our lovely Mystic Falls" Jenna asked her with a real interest. "I'm from a small time in Washington State called Forks. I moved away from three years ago to go to school at UV. And now I'm here." Bella shrugged a little at the end. "Bella, those are the places you lived in, not who you are." Jenna said patiently, even if she was teasing a little. "There's just not much to tell" This time Bella's shrug was more noticeable. "Sure there is. What do you like to do in your down time" she asked Bella with a curious face. "Nothing exciting most of the time, I like to read and relax. Well, I like to do this one thing whenever I have time to do it." She said coyly. Smiling at her, Jenna scooted closer to her as if she was going to tell a big secret. "Whenever I feel stressed I would go to the gym and do kick boxing, then I would find the biggest and stronger guy that had the guts to fight me and try to beat him. I would often win, too." She told Jenna. Jenna's eyes were wide and excited. "I want to do that" She said right away. Jenna never had something where she could expel all of her excess energy without it being harmful or illegal. "I would be happy to help you. It's always good that a person knows how to defend themselves." Bella's eyes sparkled with mischief showing that it's obvious that she loved to kick box. In Jenna's eyes, Bella had just become a dear friend.

**Did you like it?**

**Should I keep writing?**

**Please review or message me with your thoughts. Please be kind I'm fragile. :)**

**- SpanishAccent**


	2. Meeting a psychopath

**Hi everyone!**

**First of all, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited my little story. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the other one. I'm still trying to get a system and motion going. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: as I said before, none of the known places and characters belong to me.  
**

* * *

_On the last chapter, Bella was starting to settle into Mystic Falls. She met with Jenna at the Grill and had a little run in with a mysterious guy. This is a continuation of that night. Enjoy!_**  
**

"How are you finding Mystic falls so far. Well, since this morning?" Jenna asks Bella after people watching together.

"It's a unique town, I give you that. It seems that the city has history. I mean, Forks is a small town, but it doesn't give you an air of being hunted, Mystic Falls does." Bella said almost absently.

"What do you mean by being hunted?" Jenna found Bella intriguing and this gave her an opportunity to find more about her.

"I'm not talking about witches and stuff, even though I don't think it's too far from here. I'm talking about that the history of this town is very important. It plays a part of the everyday life here. It's not a bad thing, it's unique." Bella shrugged, she really couldn't put her thoughts into words. She felt as if the dead wouldn't stay dead. What she didn't realize was that in Mystic Falls it was an often occurrence. Jenna was going to ask her to elaborate a more to that thought, but at that precise moment Alaric came to the booth apologizing for his tardiness. Alaric was friendly; he joked with Bella about drinking with the boss, and just got along well with her.

"So tell me Bella where do you come from?" Alaric asked before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'm originally from a small town in Washington State called Forks." To Bella it didn't matter all the places she lived before. Her defining home had to be Forks. Not only was she born there, but that's where she became aware of what she wanted in life. That was the place she was when she figured that she could do what she wanted, without being controlled all the time. She grew up, in a sense, in Forks. They chatted throughout the meal and drinks, until Jenna shooed Alaric and pulled Bella to the dance floor.

"Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" Jenna asked before they reached the outside of the dance floor.

"I do, he is at the University" Bella tells Jenna. Her voice showed that it was just a statement. Bella didn't put any emotion that showed that she was talking about someone she loved.

"Tonight you are going to forget you have a boyfriend and we are going to have some fun. Let's shake our booties!" Jenna exclaimed with a small scream of excitement at the end.

The music was pumping in Bella's ear, the lights where bouncing off the walls, and the drinks she had earlier were starting to affect her. She having fun, this was one of the few times that she let herself have freedom. She didn't have a care of the decisions she was making. The decision weren't hard: did she throw her left arm up, or the right one? She didn't have to worry about her choice in dance partner either. All of her worries and pain were gone, as if it were a thing of the past.

She danced a little with Jenna and goofed around a little with Alaric. It wasn't until a body pressed against her that she realized that she was dancing by herself in the center of the dance floor.

"You are entirely too enticing" a male voice whispered in her ear. She recognized the voice as the one from earlier when she was at the bar.

"Oh yeah?" she said. The combination of the dancing with him pressed to her made her voice a little breathless.

"Yes, I saw you dancing here with those hypnotizing moves and I just thought 'I simply have to have her' and so I came here to have you" his voice sounded like silk in her ears. However, his words infuriated her. She wasn't an object that people could just have and throw away when they are done. She turned around with her face flushed in anger and got right on his face.

"No" she simply said and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm to stop her from moving forward, he turned her around and said to her

"You are going to go with me and I'm going to have you anyway I want" while starting in her eyes.

"I'm going to go with you and you're going to have me anyway you want" Bella's face and voice matched her stunned state. She was silent for five seconds and then she exploded on him.

"I'M GOING TO GO WITH YOU? Are you crazy, missing a screw in your head. If you think that work on me you are seriously insane." She was furious. She was about to rant some more but Jenna came to the rescue once again.

"Damon, leave her alone" she told the crazy, sexy stranger. Bella was kind of relieved that Jenna came to her rescue, but she also wanted to rip him a new one. With a huff Bella turned again and headed to the booth to get her things. That Damon guy ruined her buzz and now she just wanted to go home. Before Bella could go far, Jenna came to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry about him. He is the brother of my niece's boyfriend. He can be a handful sometimes." Jenna had an apologetic look on her face and her eyes showed a little disappointment. Bella was glad that the disappointed look was not directed at her, but at the psychotic guy.

"Don't worry about it Jenna. It was time for me to head home anyways. I don't want to show up late for my first day of work, even if I was partying with my boss's girlfriend" Bella said teasing a little. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can get together and do lunch. A guy is not going to ruin that I had a good time today. I'm glad I came out with you." Bella gave Jenna a hug and waved goodbye to Alaric, who was busy giving disapproving looks to that Damon guy.

When Bella got home, she took the time to get ready for bed. This time of day was therapeutic for her. She knew that no one would bother her with a call or showing up. It was her time to reflect on what happened that day and any plans for the next day. While she sat in front of her makeup station she thought about how glad she was that everything seems to be falling in place. When she brushed her hair, she realized that she made a friend in the short time that she was there. Bella didn't have to worry about a loner in a small town. On the way to the bathroom, she chuckled remembering Jenna's energy and how excited she was about kick boxing. Brushing her teeth she let a sight of relieve that the first day introduction to his boss was already done. However, the event that she remembered the best was how it felt to have Damon's body pressed against her for that short moment. That event she remembered while in the shower. She remembered that he made her feel something, even if she felt anger at him. It was better than just feeling mild emotions. At that moment knew that Mystic Falls was going to be interesting at the least.

Throughout the night, she had been ignoring the calls and messages of the contacts in her phone, she even turned on the 'do not disturb magic' button in her iPhone. They mostly wanted to know if her move went smoothly. Others were wishing her good luck on her first day of school, and Matthew wanted to really talk to her. His typical message of "Hi Babe" made her grit her teeth tightly. She wasn't in the mood of reflecting the conversation so it never came to the point where emotions had to be expressed. she send him a genetic message back saying that she was tired from having to shopping groceries all day, and having to fix her apartment. At the same time Bella was falling at sleep a crow landed on her window sill, too bad that she didn't notice.

The following morning, Bella woke up excited for what the day might bring. Today was going to be the first day she is a working woman. She would not have to rely on scholarships, or her father. Today she would be an independent woman, and that made her exceptionally happy. Having woken up earlier than expected, because of the excitement, she made herself breakfast. Scrambled eggs with tomatoes, ham and cheese was her signature let's-get-this-morning-started breakfast. Nothing could bring her down from what she was feeling today. After everything was done and it was time to leave, she locked her apartment and left to start her life as an adult.

* * *

**Bella is pretty happy to become an adult. If only I had that enthusiasm to have responsibilities:). **

**How about you? If your a young adult, are you ready to face the world? and if you are an adult, what is the one thing you miss about being a young adult?**

**Please review, and I'll see you next week,**

**SpanishAccent :)**


	3. Not Happy

**Hi everyone, **

**I can't say enough how happy I am that you guys are reading my little story. Thank you so much.**

**I decided that its going to be a Bella and Damon story. The last two chapters didn't give a sense of when it was happening. I decided that it happened right after the fire at the end of season one. **

* * *

***Last chapter we left Bella happy that she was starting a new job. This chapter is all about Damon, since it's in his point of view. ENJOY!**

**DPOV**

Across town, at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was not as happy camper. He didn't like to be defied, and the brown-eyed beauty did just that. Apparently brown eyes were his weakness. He went over every detail that happened the night before. His plan was to go to the mystic grill to get a drink and think about the kiss Elena gave. However that all changed when he walked inside the grill and saw the girl turn around in her booth with her drink on her hand. She was stunning and most certainly a woman. He took her in while she was looking around. Her brown eyes look every aspect of the room, discovering every inch of the space. Damon didn't know why, but he felt as if he needed to get closer. By the time he reached her, he noticed that her gaze was on his brother Stephan and his girlfriend Elena. Damon felt annoyed that after they kissed, she would go straight to Stephan. Ugh, sometimes those two made him want to gag.

"Sickening, isn't it?" He said out loud without thinking. Damon didn't fail to notice that she stiffened a bit before replying.

"Umm, not really, but it's understandable that not a lot of people are into PDA, but its ok, to each its own." As she was turning Damon notice the way the hair caught the light. He also noticed how good she smelled, and how soft her skin looked. When she turned fully around, he was mesmerized. He wanted her to fall at his will, and so he decided to turn on the Damon charm.

He put on a smirk and said "Hi" making sure his voiced sounded husky to her. The incredible woman across from him had an incredible look, and Damon thought he won with just one word. 'That would be a record' he thought to himself. However, when the beauty said "Goodbye" while walking away, it took him a second to realize that she was dismissing him. That never happens to him. He is Damon Salvatore with the devilish look, no one is able. By the time he came back to his senses Jenna got a hold of the mysterious woman that denied him. 'Perfect' he thought. He had an in with the woman, if Ric won't help, he can put the charms on Jenna to get closer to the alluring woman. Even now, as he is thinking it over, he couldn't believe that she denied him.

He kept his eyes on her while she talked to Jenna, and he watched her while she talked to Alaric. He truly felt like the vampire he is, staking his pray, never letting it out of his sight. He even watched her when Alaric went over to him to talk. Even though this was his opportunity to get some information about the beauty, he couldn't stop watching her. There were only two people that he had been obsessed with: Katherine and Elena, and they both looked alike. This thing with the faceless stranger was weird and out of control. Alaric finally caught his attention when he took the drink away from.

"Stop staring Damon." Alaric told Damon in a flat tone.

"I'm not staring. I'm observing, with everything that is going on we have to be alert of newcomers. You never know who is going to be the next vampire hunter that actually does his job. She could be working with Katherine. She has minions everywhere." Damon said while raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to do my job and kill you? I assure you that would be most gratifying. Anyways, I doubt Bella is going to be a vampire hunter." Alaric shrugged his shoulder while taking a sip from his drink. He thought that Bella was a bright young lady, and she would be a wonderful addition to his history class. He also had to think that Damon might be right. With all the vampire activity, they have to be alert of any new person that comes to Mystic Falls.

"It's alright. I've had my feel when I almost died at the town fire. So her name is Bella, anything else you got from her." Damon didn't want to show that she was extremely happy that he found out her name, even if it took no prying from his part.

"Damon, stop obsessing. Bella is my new Student Teacher and she came from UV. That's all I got, and truthfully, that's all I need. You, on other hand, need to stay away from her and you on your merry way, or whatever it is you do." Alaric had good intention while warning him, but as always, when someone tells Damon not to something is like giving him a dare. All he heard was 'Blah blah blah blah, go to her, and take her to do whatever it is you do.' As it seems he now had permission from Alaric to het Bella. Looking for Bella didn't take long. She was on the dance floor with a spotlight on her. She looked like something from a dream, her body moved perfectly with the music, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be in her own little world. He went to her as if he were on a mission, ignoring the warning Alaric was shouting at him. Bella didn't notice him approach until his body was pressed against hers. Turning on his charm once again he told the beauty if front of him.

"You are entirely too enticing". His voice was gruff, but it just added to the allure.

"Oh yeah?" she simply said.

"Yes, I saw you dancing here with those hypnotizing moves and I just thought 'I simply have to have her' and so I came here to have you." Damon knew that any girl he would say those words to would fall for him, even the saint Elena. However, on Bella it had the opposite effect. She turned around with her face flushed.

"No." Just like that, the girl started to walk away. 'What is going on here?' he asked himself. He grabbed her arm to stop her from moving forward, he turned her around and compelled her. "

You are going to go with me and I'm going to have you anyway I want." There, he was going to have her one way or another, but he thought he would give her the chance to have a choice.

"I'm going to go with you and you're going to have me anyway you want" Bella's face and voice were monotone and Damon knew that he had just won. She was silent for five seconds and then she exploded on him.

"I'M GOING TO GO WITH YOU? Are you crazy, missing a screw in your head. If you think that work on me you are seriously insane." She was furious, and he didn't understand. The girl looked like she was going to yell more at him until Jenna came to the rescue. At the moment, Damon didn't know if it was for his or Bella's benefit.

"Damon, leave her alone" Jenna said while leading Bella away. 'What is going on here' he thought to himself once again. He was stunned, no one has yelled at him that way before. There was something wrong with that Bella chic. He watched her as he went back towards Alaric, he had a smug face and looked like a mixture of amuse and disapproval.

"There is something wrong with that Bella chick" Damon said repeating his thoughts out loud.

"I told you to leave it alone and the first thing you do it igno-"

"And I'm going to find out what it is" Completed Damon ignoring Alaric once again.

As he left the Grill he saw that he had a missed call from Liz. In it she was telling Damon that Caroline got into an accident and that she was in the hospital. Wanting to keep up with the façade of being the fixer upper of the council, he changed his course towards the hospital. Before the grill he was reeling in the feeling of Elena's kiss. But now that Bella chic not only denied him but yelled at him too and it made the kiss lack in comparison.

At the hospital he met up with Liz and found out that they took the Mayor Lockwood by mistake, but he already knew that. Damon had more things going wrong this past year than all his whole human and vampire life put together. Katherine was the one to blame and he knew it. Still, Katherine played him and he spent his vampire life trying to get her out of a tomb. He had to deal with the council, John, Isobel, The tomb vampires, his brother; saint Stephan, and to top all of that Elena. He had to admit that he wanted her. He just didn't understand why she would choose Stephan. A Stephan that's not real, that struggles each day to keep the façade of a good little vampire. Damon knew better, the best way to be a vampire is not denying who they were. Damon didn't want to be played by Elena just as Katherine did. Going to confront Elena he got roped into giving Caroline blood and finding out that he didn't really kiss Elena but the bitch Katherine.

It has to be more than a coincidence that the Bella chick came to town at the same time Katherine. Now more than ever he had to find more about her and he was not going to be gentle about it. He wanted answers and answers he was going to get.

**I know the timing was a little confusing. but if you have any question don't hesitate to send me a message. Also, it will get more clear as the story develops.**


	4. Start of school or not

** I would like to apologize for the SUPER LONG WAIT. I didn't have the inspiration to work on the story until lately. I don't like to say much here, so on with the story.**

**(all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer or L.J. Smith)**

**Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 4**

The next day Bella was ready to start her professional life. After attending college, for what seemed a really long time, she was ready to become an adult. She woke up with smile on her face knowing that in a few short hours she would be molding the minds of the future. She could be happy about this day, but the events of the night before were still locked in her. She could not believe the creeper telling her that she would go with him. Even if she did not want to admit it, she found that kind of hot. She hasn't met anyone that was strong enough to demand her right away. Still, she promised herself that she would be careful with the handsome creeper.

Later that morning, Bella stepped into Mystic Fall High School with her head held high, ready for anything that was thrown at her. Too bad the school wasn't ready for her. Having just lost the Mayor of the town, plus having the charismatic cheerleader Caroline in the hospital, the school was a little gloom. 'Oh, Come on" Bella thought. The school closed down to mourn the dead of their late Mayor Lockwood. Thank God that the office was still open and it wasn't a waste of a trip. She at least got the opportunity to sign in and go to her future classroom, where she will be able to assist Mr. Saltzman. As she was walking towards the classroom, she got a call from Alaric.

"Hello" She answered simply

"Hello Bella, Alaric speaking. Sorry that I didn't call you earlier to tell you that you didn't have to come in today."

"It's alright. At least I was able to sign in and do all the paper work." Bella said chuckling a little. It was insane how everything in this town couldn't go her way.

"Are you still at the school?"

"Yeah, I'm actually walking around the school. Trying familiarize myself with the area and what not." As she said this she was looking around the hallway. To her the hallway held an extra ounce of creepiness than regular hallways at off times.

"That's perfect then. I stepped in here today to pick up some assignments. If you want, you can pass by here and I'll explain to you what we are doing recently and how I put the grades down."

"Of course, no problem. I'm walking that way now, give me a few minutes and I'll be there." After the conversation was done she felt a little better. Going to the school was not a total waste of time anymore. True to her word, it only took her a couple of minutes to reach the history classroom. Alaric was sitting behind the teachers table going through some papers. The classroom was a typical history classroom. Maps of the world during times were scrolled on top of the chalkboard. Posters that talked about important dates were all around the room. It was just like every other classroom that she has ever seen, well, except of the part that there was a smaller table on the corner slightly behind Alaric. It was a simple table, but was adorned with a nameplate that said 'Isabella Swan' and right next to it a shiny red apple. She didn't know how to react. Bella didn't have much time to think about it, since Alaric senses were tingling that there was someone nearby. He saw Bella looking at the table and thought that maybe he went too far with the apple and nameplate. 'I knew I shouldn't have listened to Jenna' he said mournfully to himself.

He tried to apologize to her, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable, but she didn't want to hear any apologies. She loved the gesture. She loved it even more that it was Jenna that made Alaric get all the stuff. When they came to a settlement, work began. He explained how they were doing WW1 in most of the classes, but that in those classes he had student that needed extra attention to have a better grade. That was mostly what Bella was going to focus on. Helping those that were struggling to understand the material, or they just needed a second chance. Both Alaric and Bella thought that it was a perfect compromised. She would be assigning the work for those students and be able to have one on one with them. To help Bella familiarize herself with the students, Alaric gave her the work of those students. Bella felt kind of bad for leaving so as Bella left the school with a big smile, she thought she might be able to change the life of a few kids.

As she was walking out she was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone. Being a certified klutz, she knew that she needed to apologize.

"I'm so-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the person she bumped. It was the creeper. 'ok, this is getting crazy'. "Are you stalking me you weirdo?" she asked bluntly. On the other hand, Damon was surprised to see her there, and even more surprised that she just accused him of stalking. he was about to respond when Bella cut him off. "You know what, I don't care. Stay away from me before I make you. Do I make myself clear?" She didn't wait for an answer this time either. She straighten the papers on her arm and walked right out the building, leaving a very shocked Damon looking at her.

**I hope you liked it. Leave a review and thanks for reading. - SpanishAccent :)**


	5. sorry!

I know that I didn't post a lot of chapters, but I can't keep writing. I'm going through some problems and I wont be able to write the story.

I am writing this story to see if anyone wants it. I would like to read what other, more amazing writers, would do with it.

PM when you start posting so I can read it.

Thank you,

SpanishAccent


End file.
